The invention set forth in this specification pertains to completely assembled foldable structures which are capable of being folded between an expanded configuration in which these structures may be utilized for an intended purpose and a folded configuration in which these structures may be conveniently stored, handled and/or moved.
The foldable structures of the present invention are considered to be primarily useful as doghouses. It will, of course, be recognized that doghouses are essentially hollow structures intended to provide a degree of shelter against ambient influences to dogs and other animals such as are commonly utilized as pets. Although it is considered that the present invention has its primary utility in the field of doghouses it is also considered that foldable structures falling within the scope of this invention can be utilized for many purposes. Thus, it is considered that such structures may have utility as playhouses, storage sheds and the like.
It is considered that most existing doghouse structures are reasonably adapted to their utilization. However, such existing structures tend to be undesirable because of a problem connected with the handling of such doghouses. Because they are comparatively bulky, hollow structures it is somewhat difficult to package them for shipping. Further, because they are such bulky structures they occupy a great deal of warehouse space and space in the merchandising establishment. As a consequence of these factors it is considered that conventional doghouses are relatively undesirable products for merchandising organizations to deal in and handle.
Many firms have attempted to facilitate the shipment, handling and storage of doghouses to be sold by packaging doghouses in a so-called "knocked down" form. Such knocked down doghouses are preassembled by a manufacturer to a limited extent or degree normally intended to be sufficient so that ultimate purchasers can assemble them with a minimum amount of difficulty. The sale of knocked down doghouses is somewhat advantageous in that it may lower the cost of the doghouse to the ultimate consumer by eliminating the cost to a manufacturer of completely assembling such a product.
However, the sale of doghouses in a knocked down form is also disadvantageous inasmuch as a consumer may lack the skills or tools necessary to assemble a completed doghouse and/or may find the various parts of such a doghouse do not seem to go together properly in accordance with assembly instructions normally provided by a manufacturer. Such customer or user problems are disadvantageous inasmuch as they may lead to complaints and/or returned merchandise.